1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control method and a shot image outputting system, a display control apparatus, a liquid crystal projector and a digital camera utilizing said display control method, and it particularly relates to a technology by which to transmit the shot images via a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal projectors capable of projecting images on a screen, have been used mainly in various presentations of a business or academic nature. With the widening use of DVDs in recent years, however, low-priced liquid crystal projectors are being developed one after another as a component product of home theaters. This trend for lower prices is making it easier to introduce liquid crystal projectors for use in classes of school education.
On the other hand, contents to be projected by liquid crystal projectors are often images shot by digital cameras. Recently, technologies are being proposed for displaying images by connecting a digital camera directly to a liquid crystal projector without the use of a personal computer as a medium (see, for example, the Related Art List (1) below).
Related Art List
    (1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei11-317898.
According to the conventional technologies as mentioned above, however, when a digital camera is directly connected to a liquid crystal projector, the operator cannot leave the side of the liquid crystal projector while displaying the images in the digital camera on the screen or switching images thereon. As a result, when the user tries to shoot images with the digital camera connected to the liquid crystal projector, the shooting range is inconveniently restricted to the close vicinity of the liquid crystal projector. Furthermore, since the operator position is limited to the close proximity of the liquid crystal projector, the operation becomes difficult especially when a plurality of people are to operate it by turns. Therefore, such a mode of use is not necessarily suited to the scenes of school education in which a plurality of students make their presentations using their respective images.